projectcrusadefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Evil Ryu
__TOC__ General Evil Ryu is a version of Ryu that has submitted to the desire to kill, the "Satsui no Hado" ("Surge of the Killing Intent"). Ryu constantly struggles against this urge, as he always wants to win, no matter the cost. The drive to win can cause him to become even more violent, resulting in this transformation into Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu was originally introduced in Street Fighter Zero manga and was adapted by Capcom later on. He is able to use many of Akuma's abilities, including Ashura Senkuu (teleporting) and the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon). Attributes Evil Ryu is very similar to normal Ryu in many ways, but he is slightly lighter and has many different normal attacks, and his special moves are generally more powerful (with the exception of Hadoken). He is also able to use a diagonally fired Zanku Hadoken in the air, and will fire two of them at once when using the EX version of the move. Also, instead of the Focus Attack, Evil Ryu makes use of a powerful Alpha Counter, which works similarly to Marth's Counter move but has two available attacks - a Shoryuken and a sweep kick. In terms of playstyle, Ryu and Evil Ryu are similar, but there are notable differences. For one thing, Evil Ryu's attacks are generally quicker to start and to end, and he also moves more quickly than Ryu. These traits make him better suited to be an aggressive character than Ryu. Additionally, Evil Ryu generally hits harder with his normal and special moves, giving him the ability to KO opponents faster. Finally, Evil Ryu generally has less priority and range on his attacks than Ryu does, so getting inside enemies' defenses is important. Evil Ryu's Normal Moves Neutral attack *Evil Ryu delivers three quick punches. It has slightly above-average range and power for a Jab. Deals up to 10%. Dash attack *Evil Ryu performs a powerful lunging punch move that deals good horizontal knockback but has long ending lag. 10%. Forward tilt *A strong long-ranged punch move that deals 11% damage. Up tilt ' *A spin heel kick that hits high in front of Evil Ryu. It has solid range overall and is best suited for hitting enemies out of the air. 10% '''Down tilt ' *Evil Ryu does a quick crouching kick with good range that his enemies diagonally upwards. 8%. '''Side smash *The "High-Blade Leg Kick" attack. This is a powerful KO move that has good range. 17%-13%. Up smash *Ryu's crouching uppercut move. It's a bit on the slow side, but it has great KO power. 16%. Down smash *Evil Ryu does a sweep kick, spinning the opposite direction that Ryu does. It hits opponents high into the air with solid knockback. 14%. Neutral aerial *Evil Ryu performs a flying side kick. It gives him a lot of range, decent speed, and decent knockback as well. It's faster than but slightly weaker than normal Ryu's Nair. This is Evil Ryu's go-to edge guard. 9%-5%. Forward aerial *A quick forwards punch. It's a good edge guard as well. 11% Back aerial *A backwards spin kick. This move is very fast to startup and recover and has deceptively high knockback (for its appearance) 11%. Up aerial *An uppercut move that hits once as opposed to normal Ryu's two-hit version. The hitbox is positioned up and in front of Ryu, making this move good for juggling. It has deceptively good priority, but not a lot of range. It is somewhat slow, but powerful. 11%. Down aerial *The "Tenmakujinkyaku" dive kick. It's a fast stall-then-fall move (stops Ryu midair then makes him fall quickly). Unlike most stall-then-fall moves, it is easily recovered from when used offstage. Average vertical knockback. 10%. Forward throw *Evil Ryu does a kick throw forwards. 8%. Back throw *A backwards rolling throw that travels a fair distance along thr ground before throwing the enemy with moderately high power. 9%. Up throw *Evil Ryu uppercuts his foe into the air. Launches enemies slightly to the side and upwards. 9%. Down throw *Evil Ryu slams his foe into the ground in front of him, sending his foe diagonally upwards. It can be comboed into some moves. 9%. Evil Ryu's Special Moves Evil Ryu, unlike other characters, can select from one of two Final Smashes on the Character Select Screen. Here is a table listing his Special Moves and Final Smashes: Category:殲擊機